Rebecca
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 1.99m / 4.62m |synopsis = Jimmy becomes frustrated with his restrictive work environment. Kim pulls out all the stops to dig herself out of a seemingly bottomless hole at HHM. }} "Rebecca" is the fifth episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the fifteenth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In 1992, a hypersensitivity-free Chuck replaces a dead bulb in his dining room chandelier without flinching. He puts on music, then makes his way to the kitchen to help his wife, Rebecca, prepare dinner. Chuck apologizes in advance for the guest they’re expecting: Jimmy, whom he describes as “an acquired taste.” Rebecca isn’t worried, but they come up with a plan in which she will tug on her earlobe if she tires of Jimmy and wants to end dinner early. Jimmy arrives early, six-pack in hand, and is impressed by Chuck's house. Chuck impatiently invites him inside. BCS_205_01.png BCS_205_02.png BCS_205_03.png Over dinner, Chuck boasts about Rebecca’s impressive career as a concert violinist. When Jimmy awkwardly brings up their wedding, she politely changes the subject and asks Jimmy about his first week in the mailroom at HHM. The conversation lulls to an uncomfortable silence, so Jimmy begins telling lawyer jokes. Rebecca smiles, genuinely amused. As Chuck heads to the kitchen to retrieve dessert, she jumps in with a joke of her own. Rebecca and Jimmy dissolve into hysterics, both too preoccupied to notice Chuck pulling at his earlobe, his fake smile beginning to falter. While reading in bed later that evening, Rebecca tells Chuck that he shouldn’t have worried so much about Jimmy. Chuck takes a crack at a lawyer joke of his own, but it falls flat. Rebecca humors him with a polite chuckle, then resumes reading. Chuck stares straight ahead, jealous of Jimmy’s natural charm and the effect he had on Rebecca - one that he himself couldn’t replicate. Act I In 2002, Jimmy works late at Davis & Main and leaves an excited voicemail for Kim, believing he’s found something that could get her out of doc review. As Jimmy wraps up, he’s surprised by a perky associate, Erin Brill. She produces a stack of heavily red-lined pages and explains that Cliff asked her to read one of Jimmy’s briefs. Indignant, Jimmy realizes that Cliff has asked Erin to “babysit” him. Instead of arguing, he agrees – he’ll meet Erin in her office in just a minute. The second she’s out of sight, Jimmy grabs his things and sneaks out. Over at HHM, Kim continues her stint in doc review. Jimmy finds her and gives her a formal complaint he has written on her behalf: Wexler v. HHM. He explains that Chuck is clearly punishing Kim to get to Jimmy and urges her to sue the firm for mistreatment. Kim points out that she’s in trouble because Jimmy went behind Cliff’s back. Jimmy should have known that Howard would punish Kim just as he did when she lost the Kettleman case. Jimmy disagrees: even if Howard thinks he’s calling the shots, Chuck is pulling the strings. Jimmy offers to quit Davis & Main to appease Chuck, but Kim dismisses the idea: “You don’t save me,” she insists, “I save me.” Act II The next morning, Jimmy arrives at Davis & Main to find Erin already waiting in his office. Jimmy apologizes for ditching her and launches into an elaborate excuse. Erin sees through it and cuts him off. Jimmy drops the act and agrees to look at her notes. Meanwhile, inside a stairwell at HHM, Kim spends her lunch break making calls, trying to drum up new business and get back on Howard’s good side. As charming as she is, she strikes out on every lead. Deflated, she returns to doc review to keep working. In his parking booth, Mike chats on the phone with Stacey. She raves about how much she and Kaylee like the hotel Mike has put them up in and asks if he can come visit. Mike puts off a visit, not wanting Kaylee to see his face, which is still badly bruised from his encounter with Tuco. He hangs up just as Jimmy and Erin pull up. Jimmy is shocked to see the state of Mike's face, but Mike doesn’t deign to explain the circumstances that led to his injuries. Inside the courthouse, Jimmy approaches the contract counsel administrator, whom he hasn’t seen since his days working with the public defender’s office. Jimmy requests a hearing for Thursday morning. The clerk denies his request at first, but warms up to Jimmy when he presents her with a Beanie Baby. Erin snatches the toy away, upbraiding Jimmy for trying to bribe the clerk. “It's a gift. That’s how it works here - you grease the wheels of justice,” Jimmy argues. Erin refuses to budge under the clerk's withering glare. Finally, the clerk gives Jimmy a hearing date on Thursday afternoon - the following month. As they walk away, Erin claims she's not trying to get Jimmy in trouble: she's trying to keep him out of it. Jimmy barely stops her from following him into the men’s room, where he runs into Bill Oakley from the District Attorney’s office. Bill has heard though the grapevine that Jimmy is now at Davis & Main. Brimming with jealousy, he grills Jimmy about all the perks of working there, eventually leaving Jimmy alone to contemplate the enviable life he’s putting in jeopardy. Act III Kim continues to search for a new client for HHM. At last, she receives a return call from Paige Novick, who works as senior counsel for Mesa Verde Bank & Trust. Kim jumps for joy after arranging a meeting over the phone, her cheer reverberating in the empty parking garage. The next day, Kim and Howard greet Paige and Kevin Wachtell, the CEO of Mesa Verde, in the lobby of HHM. After a successful meeting, Kim offers to draw up a list of associates to assign to the case. Howard informs her that someone else will spearhead that - Kim has enough on her plate in doc review. He heads back inside, leaving Kim disheartened and disillusioned. Act IV BCS_205_07.gif BCS_205_08.png BCS_205_09.png Howard visits Chuck to share the good news about Mesa Verde. Chuck is impressed that Kim has snagged $250,000 in billings and possibly years of work for HHM, but Howard indicates that he hasn't forgiven her yet. Later, before sunrise, Chuck heads into HHM and works by lantern. He’s interrupted by Kim, who is dropping off paperwork. Chuck explains that he’s trying to work before the office opens when the lights are off and the phones are quiet. He asks Kim to make them each a cup of coffee. Sitting uncomfortably in Chuck's office, Kim bluntly asks whether she has a future at HHM. Chuck tells her that they have a lot in common - namely being compromised by Jimmy. He describes how Jimmy embezzled $14,000 from their father’s corner store while they were growing up, even though their father refused to believe it was true. When their father was forced to sell the store and died six months later, Jimmy cried harder than anyone else at the funeral. Chuck offers to help Kim with Howard, saying her talents are being wasted in doc review. Mike is eating alone at Loyola's when Hector Salamanca, Tuco’s uncle, sits across from him in his booth. Hector offers $5,000 if Mike tells the police that Tuco's gun actually being Mike’s - a move that would reduce Tuco's potential jail time considerably. Mike argues that he’d then be subject to the gun charge, but Hector points out that the authorities usually go easy on ex-cops. Hector leaves, instructing Mike to think about his proposal. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-205-kim-seehorn-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-205-mike-banks-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-205-chuck-mckean-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-205-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-205-mike-banks-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-205-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-205-chuck-mckean-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-205-chuck-mckean-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-205-mike-banks-2-935.jpg Trivia *Jimmy hums "Gonna Fly Now" (the theme song of the film Rocky) as he and Erin Brill drive away after seeing Mike's swollen face. This is the second time Saul has made a reference to Rocky upon noticing someone's swollen face after they were beaten up, the first being Jesse Pinkman in the Breaking Bad episode "One Minute". *Keen eyes may recognize actor Rex Linn, who played Kevin Wachtell, as Mike Palmer in the AMC exclusive Walking Dead Webisode, Torn Apart. *This is the first season 2 episode in which Nacho is absent. *The bell that the barman rings right before Tio enters the restaurant is a clear refrence to his future disability and means of communication. *This episode marks the earliest chronological appearance of Fran, who first appeared in Breaking Bad. *During dinner with Chuck and Rebecca, Jimmy mentions that he is looking for an apartment and that he is interested in the Beachcomber, an apartment complex in Albuquerque. This is a reference to the apartment Walt occupied after Skyler discovered his criminal activities and asked him to leave their home. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Ann Cusack as Rebecca Bois * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Omar Maskati as Omar * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Peter Diseth as DDA Oakley * Nadine Marissa as Contract Counsel Administrator * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * Debrianna Mansini as Fran * Anthony Escobar as Gesualdo * Tasos Hernandez as Rudolpho * Ted Maritz as HHM Associate #1 * Andres Segura as HHM Associate #2 * Lauren Myers as First-Year Associate |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Brian Barela as Police Officer * Grizelda Quintana as Visitor Featured Music *'"Gloria's Step"' by Bill Evans Trio *'"Changes"' by Miles Davis & Milt Jackson *'"22 Car Garage"' by Skrilla Jones *'"Gonna Fly Now"' by Bill Conti *'"A Mi Manera (My Way)"' by Gipsy Kings *'"I'd Like to Shake the Hand of the Girl Who Finally Won"' by Yvonne Devaney *'"Losers Weepers"' by Floyd Cramer Memorable Quotes es:Rebecca Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)